


No shirt, no blouse

by luluyulu



Series: No shirt, no blouse [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, just love idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luluyulu/pseuds/luluyulu
Summary: Yeonjun falls asleep with a smile on his face, cheeks full of pink and his heart full of love.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: No shirt, no blouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	No shirt, no blouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote to take my mind off of things and it turned out this long. Hope You enjoy!

The warm fingers delicately stroking his hair make Soobin’s eyes fall closed, it becomes a great struggle to stay awake because of the pleasant feeling. He can hear the white noise of some drama playing on the TV and its flashing blue lights illuminating behind his closed eyelids. He turns to the side and hides his face in Yeonjun’s chest. The movement startles him at first but he quickly adjusts his position so it’s more comfortable for the both of them.

Soobin groans quietly to express his dissatisfaction about the hand missing from his hair that was lulling him to sleep. His boyfriend chuckles slightly and then raises his palm, at first brushes his fringe away from his forehead and then puts the strands from the side behind his ear. Soobin smiles, half asleep.

“Tired, hm? Going to sleep already?”

As much as he wants to just fall asleep right there and then it’s still the middle of the week and he has lectures tomorrow morning. He sighs deeply nuzzling further into the soft cotton of Yeonjun's T-shirt.

“No, I can't, I gotta take a shower and all.”

“You’re just gonna fall asleep.” The other answers mockingly to which Soobin would roll his eyes if only they weren’t closed.

“I’m not… I’m just gonna lay here for a second. Let me be.”

“Sure thing, baby.” Soobin smiles at the pet name, he’s still not really used to hearing it but he must admit he likes it a lot. The warm feeling that spreads from his cheeks all the way to his chest is something incomparable to anything else, it’s one of the best feelings he’s ever felt. It’s the last thing he hears before he, in fact, dozes off.  
______

The episode ends so Yeonjun turns the TV off and checks on Soobin who is very much asleep. His position on the couch hasn’t changed much, still curled up into Yeonjun’s chest. He considers not waking him up and just taking him to the bed but in the end, decides against it knowing how much the other hates showering in the morning. He says it always makes it seem like it’s way colder outside than it really is.

Delicately, he untangles himself from the bigger body and sits up. He turns on a lamp that stays on the side of the couch so it’s easier for Soobin to adjust when he opens his eyes. But before he wakes him up he takes a moment to look at him, he smiles at the sight of his full cheeks squeezed against the couch cushion and runs his fingers across the right one. Even unconscious he snuggles into the touch. Incredibly sweet.

Yeonjun leans down and drops a kiss to his pouty lips. That doesn’t wake him up, he only hums still in slumber.

“Baby…” he says in a quiet tone near his ear. “You gotta wake up.”

“Uhm.”

“Soobin, you said you needed to shower. It’s almost 11 already.”

That does the trick. Soobin flutters his eyes slightly alarmed, his mouth forms into a small O shape. Yeonjun pecks him again but disconnects soon enough for Soobin not to get him into a deeper kiss. It’s not that he doesn’t want it but if they start a making out session Soobin definitely won’t get ready for bed anytime soon. At that, Soobin clasps his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders trying to pull him down.

Yeonjun shakes his head. “Na-ah.”

“But I’m so tired.” He pouts. He manages to reach Yeonjun’s palm and laces their fingers together. Yeonjun squeezes his hand, Soobin tries to pull him down again but doesn’t succeed. The younger whines. “Junnie hyung…” 

“Come on, up. Up.” Soobin scoffs but, not without great resistance, Yeonjun manages to pull him up into a sitting position. He rewards him with a kiss which makes it a bit easier to pull him from the couch.

They make their short way to the bathroom with Soobin draping himself all over Yeonjun’s back, shuffling his legs behind him. The older leaves him sitting on the toilet and he himself goes to the bedroom to fetch clothes for Soobin. He takes out one of his larger T-shirts in a soft beige colour and a pair of boxers from the closet and gets back to his boyfriend.

Soobin is still sitting in the same place, his head set against the cold tiled wall with his eyelids looking heavy as ever. He lights up when he sees Yeonjun in the doorframe. He sets the clothes on the limited space on the sink counter. Seeing how droopy the other is he proceeds to undress him to which Soobin doesn’t object. He lifts his arms willingly as Yeonjun removes his T-shirt. It gets stuck on his head along the way which brings out the sweetest chuckle from him. Yeonjun smiles warmly at the sound. Then away go his jeans and underwear, this time with no further complications.

Soobin is standing there with no clothes at all, which Yeonjun tries not to focus on too much, but he still doesn’t get into the shower as if waiting for something. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you gonna shower?”

“Yeah, after you. So be quick.” Yeonjun says and pecks him before he puts his hand on the door handle meaning to leave Soobin to wash up but then there’s a hand on his wrist, pulling him back. He doesn’t resist and gets back in front of Soobin who circles his arms around his neck. Yeonjun looks at him questioningly.

Soobin furrows his brows and puffs his lips out, he looks confused as ever. “Thought we would shower together.”

Yeonjun brings his arms around the other and his palms onto his small waist. He kneads the soft skin there with his thumbs to which he receives a content sigh. Soobin presses himself closer into his body. He can feel his body warmth as well as his hardening dick against his still clothed thigh and if he wasn’t aroused before he definitely is now.

He feels the other’s warm fingers making their way under his T-shirt, scraping the skin on his back. Then Soobin starts planting kisses against his jaw. “Don’t you want to?” He asks when his mouth fetches up Yeonjun’s ear. His tone sounds so incredibly lewd it makes Yeonjun twitch. 

He hits back right away by running one of his palms down Soobin’s back and to his ass, he squeezes his soft cheek. It draws a sweet mewl out of him and because of how close his mouth is to the other’s it goes straight to his ear.

“Thought you were tired.” 

“Yeah exactly. And you’d just leave me alone? What if I fall asleep in the shower?” He says, a smile audible in his voice and Yeonjun also muffles a laugh.

He nods against Soobin’s temple. “Guess you’re right baby.” He drops his arms from around him and Soobin steps back to give him space to get rid of his top. While he’s at it Soobin takes care of his zipper and something tells Yeonjun that the way and the amount of times his knuckle brushes against his crotch while he's doing it is definitely not an accident. It’s confirmed when the jeans drop to the soft rug under their feet and Soobin palms him through his boxers then latches into his lips which more or less successfully muffles his moan. Eventually, his underwear also falls down and they stumble into the shower.  
______

Taught by their previous experiences they first take care of washing their bodies and hair. Although while Yeonjun soapes Soobin’s hair making sure to also give his scalp a soft massage, he starts rocking his hips so that his now fully hard erection meets Yeonjun’s upper thigh with each one. He completely doesn’t mind and lets him use his body, enjoying the little moans escaping his mouth. The sounds make his own dick start leaking precum but he’s determined to finish washing Soobin’s hair.

He lightly tips Soobin’s head back to rinse his hair, careful not to get any of the pricking foam into his eyes. That for a while stops his salacious movements. Yeonjun runs his fingers through the soft locks not resisting the urge to tug at them. Soobin moans, he feels overwhelmed even though he still hasn’t been properly touched. His mouth is slightly opened like he’s meaning to say something but nothing besides his sweet noises of pleasure leaves it. He grounds himself by hanging his arms around the other’s neck. He tries to get his face closer to Yeonjun. Not caring about the foam still in his hair he dives in for a kiss.

“Baby-“ Yeonjun tries to stop him.

But Soobin’s soft lips are already attacking his. The kiss is intense, almost desperate. Soobin nibbles at his lower lip while Yeonjun slides his tongue into his mouth, he moans again. After dropping numerous kisses on his lips and around it he pulls away, drawing out a discontent whine from him.

“Hmm, baby. Just a second okay? Let’s rinse your hair first.” Soobin nods but there’s a pout on his lips. He complies and tilts his head back once again. The remains of shampoo are washed down and make their way to the drain. Soobin hums softly at the pleasant feeling of warm fingers between his hair again. Then, taking Yeonjun by surprise he reaches to the older’s crotch and takes his dick into his big palm. He has no problem finding it even with his eyes closed. He smiles at the moan that his action draws from Yeonjun’s mouth.

He starts moving his hand up and down in a slow manner, at the same time bringing the other closer until there is almost no space left between them at all. Yeonjun squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best not to lose his balance. It’s just a simple touch, yet he swears it makes him see stars behind his closed eyelids. He thinks it really is amazing how the other just knows the exact way in which he wants to be touched even before him, the way he knows how to make him feel perfect. Even though they’ve only been dating for two months it feels like Soobin has already learnt every single little thing about his body, even though all they’ve done so far were rushed, as well as slow and sensual handjobs and more than a few sloppy blowjobs. For no other reason than taking it somewhere between fast and slow, at the same time wanting to take and unravel new things about each other all the time but keep the balance, becoming lovers from the place of friends.

Soobin creaks his eyes half-open to check the other’s reaction, a wide smile spreads on his lips seeing his boyfriend’s flushed face which matches the crimson red on his own cheeks. The fingers in between his hair stilled so he carefully removes them from there, dropping a few kisses to his wrist. Yeonjun opens his eyes and clings to Soobin’s hand, now him being the one who’s more desperate. The other throws him a smile. He untangles their palms and quickly finishes rinsing his hair, wanting to get his hands back on the other’s body as soon as possible. Yeonjun just stands there fighting the urge to touch himself because he knows it’s going to feel way better if he waits for Soobin’s hands or mouth… whatever he feels like, he’s going to be grateful to get it from him.

When he’s finished Soobin pushes his wet hair back, exposing his forehead which in the given situation makes his knees wobble. Soobin doesn’t seem to notice his reaction, just takes his hand and pulls him back in close to his steamy body. Almost immediately Yeonjun tilts his head up slightly to kiss him again. The other doesn’t protest, just hums right into his mouth. It’s so heated, he swears his body feels on fire, even hotter than the water coming right at his back from the shower head. Soobin slips his tongue right through Yeonjun’s parted lips eagerly exploring his mouth. He presses his bigger body flat to Yeonjun’s which makes their hard dicks brush. He moans right into his mouth, it’s so good. He swears having Soobin close in any possible way is just amazing.

Then Soobin unexpectedly changes his position. Breaking the kiss he turns around on his heels a bit too eagerly it seems after he, just for a moment, loses balance. Yeonjun manages to catch his elbow and prevent him from meeting the slippery and hard surface of the showe base. It makes a vibrant cackle leave his mouth. Yeonjun secures a firmer grip around his slim waist, squeezes tight and drops a few kisses to his nape. The smell of shower gel feels even more potent when he inhales it from Soobin’s skin. It's something so little yet so overwhelming.

“Careful Soobin.” He remarks but instead of words in response he gets a hard trust of Soobin’s ass right against his dick which kicks the air of his lungs and makes him swallow his breath. He can't help a loud moan that leaves his lips. Getting this certain reaction from Yeonjun he repeats the action.

“Fuck.” He mutters and if Soobin was facing him now he would see a proud smile forming on his pouty lips. Yeonjun's hands tighten around him and he hides his face between the other’s shoulder blades. The grips stills him in place and doesn't let him move. 

“Ah… hyung.” He pleads breathy. He reaches behind his ass and not without a struggle because of how close they are. Yeonjun doesn't want to let him go even for an inch hence it's not easy for Soobin to put his palm between their bodies. But then he squeezes Yeonjun's dripping dick again and pumps it once, then twice the hot water making it easier for his hand to slide although it's not as comfortable as with lube. He thinks they should put a bottle in the shower.

He strokes Yeonjun a few more times which he absolutely loves. Then his hand stops and Yeonjun wants to protest but before he can his length is settled in between Soobin's asscheeks and he swears that the ground falls from under his feet, leaving him floating in space. He feels so good. Soobin moves up and down on his heels making Yeonjun's dick slide in the creak of his soft ass, smearing precome all around it. It's surreal how amazing this feels, he can't choke out any sound fearing it would make him lose his focus on what it feels like for his dick to be so close to the other’s hole. 

Unlike him Soobin voices out the insane pleasure he's feeling with a loud crying moan. And then a few more, his voice cracking while the obscene sounds leave his mouth. Varying from low moans to high pitched squeals. Yeonjun tries to shake out of his trance and reaches around so that Soobin’s dicks lies in his hand. He grasps it lightly at the base then slides his fingers down how he's learned the other likes and traces the slit with the tip of his index finger which literally makes Soobin scream.

Soobin loses the peace his hips were holding, his moves become sloppier and uncontrolled. But all this does is make it feel better, hotter. Yeonjun pulls him even closer, if that was possible, just to hold onto the moment. Be sure it's real because it really doesn't feel so. He sucks the skin of Soobin’s neck into his mouth leaving a trail of hickeys along the way and dropping sweet kisses. They travel all the way up to his jaw, they are both distracted now. Their moves are unmeasured, arbitrary even but still euphoric. More and more with every passing second.

When Yeonjun drops a kiss on Soobin's jaw and then noses at his wet complexion he feels his cheeks go round in a happy smile. He pulls away just to take a look. The sight makes butterflies fly in his stomach. He looks so beautiful all damp from the water and steam, with flush all over his lean body, the content smile and creaks of pleasure in between his brows. And then… those sweet dimples on his cheeks which match the ones on his lower back. Yeonjun peppers them with little pecks. The moans are still coming from his slightly parted lips and it's peace matches Yeonjun's more occasional ones and heavy breaths.

Shaky arms find their way around Yeonjun’s neck and then Soobin’s warm palms are on his cheeks, at first squeezing softly and then guiding his head up little by little until their lips meet in another heated kiss. Their lips slide against each other sometimes softer other times harder. Yeonjun loses himself in the kiss, time doesn't seem to matter, he has no idea for how long they just stand there, under the hot shower spray like that. With their mouths chained together, chasing the sweet taste they both love. Their hip moves become less and less exasperated growing sensual instead.  
Yeonjun slides his palms slowly across the other’s torso, stops at his chest and massages his semi-hard nipples that grow firmer with every little circle traced by his thumbs.

His actions and kissing seem to be a bit too much for Soobin to take because he disconnects their lips to let out a shuddering breath and a low moan. As if arguing with himself he tries chasing Yeonjun’s plump lips again with his eyes closed so he lands his touch against his chin instead. He whines at the effect he accomplished and Yeonjun just can't help but to peck his cheek affectionately.

“Hyung... Hy- Junnie, you… it feels so good… this is-” He isn't able to finish because he moves again and their moans interrupt his words. He goes for one more kiss but it lasts just a few seconds, all the sensations feeling too overwhelming.

“I know baby.” Yeonjun takes his earlobe in between his teeth and sucks on it then pulls hard with his mouth. “You’re amazing.”

“Junnie-” He mewls softly, trying to get Yeonjun’s attention from where he’s busy with sucking on his skin. “Hyung-” He tries again, this time supporting it with a touch. His hand travels to his own chest and he laces their fingers, liking the warmth the touch spreads all around his body but also right away missing the sparkling touch on his nipples. That works, right in the next second Yeonjun hums softly while squeezing Soobin's slender fingers back.

“What is it?” Yeonjun asks intently. Concerned that something is wrong he slows down his movements and waits for the response. When it doesn’t come for a few more moments he gently tugs Soobi’s chin up so he can look at him. Soobin’s heavy lids remain closed so Yeonjun drops a peck to his button nose. “Soobin?”

Soobin flutters his lashes lazily, revealing his pretty brown orbs whose brightness is as warm as sunlight to Yeonjun. He shakes his head but keeps the older’s hand to his face, traces along the joints of his fingers and nuzzles into it. Soobin’s pouty lips trail kisses among his knuckles.

“Talk to me, baby.” 

“Keep going please… I’m- I’m close.” He starts moving his ass against Yeonjun's crotch again. He’s close too, he can feel the heat pooling inside his stomach that just only became more prominent due to the pause. It's like the sweetness Soobin carries to his every gesture makes his every move, every action so much hotter. Yeonjun pets his cheek affectionately with a soft smile decorating his plump lips.

“Me too. You can come baby.” He starts palming Soobin’s dick again in a quick but soft manner. However Soobin quickly stops his hand by bringing it up to his mouth again. Now instead of kissing it, he takes two of his fingers right into his warm mouth. His pouty lips close around the digits and he sucks on them hardly with a racy sound. Yeonjun’s breath catches in his throat and is turned into a loud and long moan. He's not sure he can take it. For a while he wishes that instead of his fingers Soobin was swallowing around his dick but… at the same time having it in between Soobin's full cheeks also feels amazing. His mind is already racing to all the thoughts about what he'd like to do to his lover and his body he's ever had.

Then Soobin speaks, having let go of his fingers with a loud, obscene pop echoing through the shower walls, and if anything it makes his brain only speed up. “No, hyung.” He shakes his head and it's just so… adorable. How does he manage to look like that after the scene Yeonjun has just witnessed. “You come first, then me… Please.”

“Soobin…” He groans. “You gonna kill me.”

Soobin giggles to that but it soon turns into a moan when Yeonjun pushes him forward until his torso is set against the cold tiled wall. He pushes his forehead against it liking the cold feeling it gives him. Then his head turns to the side giving Yeonjun a lewd look and a beautiful smile on his lips that Yeonjun just wants to kiss so so much. Instead he goes for his nape while his dick slides vigorously against Soobin’s hole. His precome makes it easy enough and the sensation is so good he doesn't even think about trying to stop the sounds he's making. 

“Come Junnie, ah… p-please. On my ass, don't you think it'll be so good?”

“Fuck…”

“My ass all painted white, I- fuck… I can't wait. I wish you’d filled me up, came inside me-” Yeonjun squeezes his eyes shut, his imagination taking control over him and he loses himself both in the feeling of approaching release, his thoughts and everything that is just Soobin. “Want you to finally fuck me.”

“Oh my god, yes baby I want that too.”

“G-good, I can't wait. Not now, though. Want to take you all night, till I can’t walk an-” That sends Yeonjun over the edge. The image of Soobin displayed for him on the bed, his naked skin glistering from sweat and saliva, panting and dripping wet. With his soft face rapt in an overwhelming pleasure - his pouty lips parted and making the prettiest sounds, his eyes glossy and foggy from how good he’s feeling. Yeonjun wishes to give it all to him. 

He comes with Soobin's name on his lips. Thick ropes of cum land on Soobin's ass and between his cheeks. Yeonjun rides out his high helping himself with his own wrist. For a while his vision blacks out, his ears get clogged and he only hears his own breathing. After a few moments he regains his sight and looking down he sees the sight in front of him - Soobin is dirty with his cum and it's just too much. He moans at it, it's so beautiful, so fucking hot he has to look away because he's sure he could get hard again just from the sinful sight.

Still breathing heavily he twirls Soobin around in his arms and attacks his lips with a deep kiss just to be sure it's really happening, to hold onto reality. Not being able to take a full breath he has to let go but he does it reluctantly. He rests his forehead against Soobin’s cheek, breathing him in. The other tangles his arms around him and pulls him closer. His hands slide in between Yeonjun's locks and he pets his head lightly, relaxing all his senses.

“Good?” He asks almost shyly as if he didn't just make Yeonjun come half-using his words. It's just so him, Yeonjun loves it.

He nods still not trusting his words. Soobin's cheek lifts under his head when he smiles brightly and continues stroking the other’s head. His own erection is still hard, curling up against his stomach and precome leaking like crazy from the head but he tries his best to ignore it for now, giving Yeonjun time to fully come back to his senses.

Yeonjun nods. “Yeah, I just need a second.”

“Hm.” 

It takes him at least a few more minutes to get fully aware of his surroundings again. His fingers race down from where they were propping him against Soobin's chest to his ass. He squeezes it tightly to which the other whines in pleasure. He finds his hole in between his cheeks, he begins to circle his forefinger around it, his own come that is still there enables his movements to be smoother. At the same time his other hand grabs his dick, slowly moves up and down putting more pressure on the head. Soobin’s forehead falls to his shoulder and now the beautiful sounds he's making are released straight to Yeonjun's ear.

“I-ah! gonna c-come…”

Yeonjun encourages him with a soft peck and then a tug of his teeth to Soobin’s ear. “Go ahead baby, let go.” He dips his finger inside Soobin just up the first knuckle and it combined with his other hand softly moving on Soobin's dick makes him come extremely fast. He chokes out the sweetest moans while Yeonjun milks him out on both of their stomachs. He tugs his wrist until there's nothing left and Soobin whimpers from overstimulation. He falls slack against Yeonjun’s body who tackles him into a warm hug while supporting his weight. He waits for some time until he disconnects their bodies because he knows how much Soobin needs the closeness and soft care after an orgasm. He as well adores the other being pliant and fragile. Trusting Yeonjun to depend on him.

When he’s sure Soobin's body is free from the come he turns carefully and turns off the water coming from the shower head. Soobin is still clinging to him but now he's supporting his own body more though doesn't change his position just to keep being close. His breath becomes calmer and he noses at the wet skin of Yeonjun's neck, making him giggle because it tickles.

Yeonjun walks them out of the shower onto the plushy bath mat that absorbs the wetness from their feet. He hugs his hips with a towel not really bothering to dry himself instead focusing on Soobin. He stands there, looking obviously tired with his eyes half-closed and the usual pout on his cute lips. Yeonjun starts with drying the other’s brown hair thoroughly, careful not to tangle the strands. Then his shoulders, arms and the rest of his body. When he's done he helps him into the boxers and the loose T-shirt. He pulls the hem of it down and pecks Soobin's re-revealed lips making him smile and open his eyes.

“All good?” Yeonjun asks while flicking his fringe back.

Soobin nods and pulls him in close again by his neck. “Yeah, thank you.” He murmurs against his lips before diving in for a kiss.

Pulling away draws an unhappy sound from Soobin but he's rewarded with a sweet kiss to his nose. “Come on, let's get you to bed.”  
______

Yeonjun finishes drying his body already in the bedroom with Soobin already buried deep under the covers and waiting for him. His head peeks out from under the duvet watching Yeonjun's movements, his body moving, his skin glowing from the faint light of the side table lamp, the little droplets of water coming down from his still very wet hair and down his neck.

In contrast to Soobin he likes to sleep with the bottom of pyjamas, so he pulls grey shorts up his narrow hips. He turns on his heel only to find Soobin with his eyes glued to his body already. His bright eyes stare at him in a way that can only be described as loving. Something swells in his chest and this pleasure warmth overflows inside. He takes a few fast leaps towards the mattress and lands on top of the other's cocooned body. Yeonjun straddles him and prepares little kisses all over his face which makes him let out a few rather sleepy giggles.

He turns them both to the side so that they are facing each other and just absorbs the sight in front of him. There's this feeling inside him that clouds his mind and he knows its name well but is still too scared to say it out loud. For now he hopes that Soobin feels it in his gestures and that he doesn't mind it, and if he felt the same… that would be a dream. The wonder must be visible on his face because Soobin digs his hand out from underneath the cover and slides his fingers against his cheekbone in a feather-like touch.

“Do you wanna go together tomorrow?”

“Don't your lectures start at nine?”

“Yeah, they do. But I like it when we go together, the bus ride is just… nicer you know?” He says and even in the dim light he can see his full cheeks getting rosy. Yeonjun feels his own getting red too, god he's in love.

He turns his head slightly to kiss the big palm resting on his heating cheek. “Sure baby. Let's go together.”

“Great.” Soobin leans in and catches Yeonjun's lips in a soft goodnight kiss.

Yeonjun falls asleep with a smile on his face, cheeks full of pink and his heart full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated. I plan to write a part two to this but I have no idea when I'll be able to post it.


End file.
